The Life Gem
This is the first episode of The Legend of Onix series. Summery Steven, Connie, and the Crystal Gems decide to watch a meteor shower together. However, a new gem from ancient legends comes to Earth. Is she friend or foe? Plot The episode begins in Beach City. As the Sun began to set over the shimmering sea, Steven, Connie, and the rest of the Crystal Gems moved to sit down on the sand outside the Beach House. Steven and Connie were sitting on camping chairs next to one another. Connie, looking quite hyped, looked to her left at Steven. "This is going to be amazing! My mom never lets me go outside for a meteor shower. Let alone to watch it," she said. Steven was confused by the last part of her statement. He couldn't find a single reason as to why they wouldn't let Connie see a meteor shower. Steven looked to his right and asked her "Why don't your parents let you see one? Don't they know your love for astronomy?" Connie signed. "It's because my mom thinks it's dangerous to be outside during one." Pearl came up to Steven and Connie. "Well some meteors don't completely burn in the atmosphere and will occasionally collide with the Earth's surface causing massive destruction within its proximity." Both Steven and Connie gave a shocked and blank stare at Pearl and she could only respond by saying "what, is it something I said?" Garnet looked up into the sky seeming a little worried which drove attention from Steven. Steven scooted next to her and asked "is there something wrong, Garnet?" At first, Garnet didn't respond but she then looked to Steven and began to tell him what she knows about meteors. "Steven, I must admit I'm a little worried about this, you see back before gems had advanced technology like before, gems would often ride through the cosmos on the back of designed asteroids. And I must admit I see a future where a gem arrives on earth by this meteor shower." Steven looked shocked and asked her "do you know who the gem is?" Garnet then gave a soft smile and told him it was probably nothing, especially since the gem that arrived could not possibly be real. This got Steven's attention and he asked Garnet "what do you mean?" But before she could answer Connie shouted out "it's starting" in a very excited tone and saw the beautiful meteor shower begin. The beautiful colors began to fill the twilight sky's. But one of the meteors was glowing a bright lime green and this one appeared to be getting closer and closer. Soon the meteor was shown getting extremely close and soon it struck on the southern end of the beach making the ground shake beneath them. Pearl then in a smug tone said "I told you this could happen", but before she could finish Amethyst summoned a piece of duck tape and put it over her mouth and told her "enough Pearl, we got to take a look." Pearl ripped the piece off in anger and was ready to yell at amethyst for tapping her mouth shut. But Garnet sensed something and shape shifted her hands into a much bigger size to grab Pearl, Amethyst, Steven, and Connie. Garnet then hid behind a large rock and peaked over to see the crater of the meteor. Garnet couldn't believe what she saw, plants were rapidly growing from the very rim of the crater which was shocking especially since plants don't grow well in the sands of Beach City. But what came next was truly a lot more shocking to Garnet. From the crater jumped out a gem that came from Garnet's vision. The gem was dawned in knightly armor all in different shades of green. The gems height was surprisingly tall but the most surprising thing about this gem was, it was a male gem. Garnet has never seen a male gem before for thousands of years. She looked closer at this gem and noticed a deep green pair of shades covering his eyes which looked surprisingly similar to those of Garnet. The gem then pulled out a form of communication crystal that none of the gems recalled ever seeing. The crystal was from a far earlier time of gems which began to spark a theory about this new gem with Garnet. The gem activated the crystal which projected a hologram of another gem, the hologram was wearing a cloak that hid his body and his face. The new gem then kneeled down and bowed his head to the hologram as if it was his king. "Lord Sapphire, I have arrived on the earth." Garnet's eyes opened wide from hearing the name of the hologram gem making her realize who this gem was. "Sir Emerald, I entrust you will fulfill my plan, I understand this place was of deep meaning to you but you know what is on the line." This sparked Garnet's curiosity about what was happening between the two gems. "I will not let you down my lord, I know what the risk is, I'm willing to sacrifice my creation as long as gem kind can be safe." The hologram then spoke to Emerald saying "very well, I'll hear from you when your assignment is done, Lord Sapphire signing out." The hologram disappears and Emerald then summons a form of device that he plants onto the ground. The gems couldn't stand by anymore knowing that the earth was in danger, so the Crystal Gems hop out from behind the rocks ready to fight off this threat. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ST41otsSmh4 Emerald turned his head and saw the Crystal Gems surprised to see that gems were still on the planet, especially after hearing how they were wiped out from the earth long ago. Garnet faced Emerald looking quite furious at him, for hearing how he planed on wiping out the earth. "Emerald, the earth shall not fall under your power, we will prevail and you shall fall." Emerald was quite furious to hear this since he had never heard a gem speak out of term to him or his brothers. Emerald readjusted his shades like Garnet does and spoke in a thundering voice. "No matter what you try, this planet shall fall and the gem race shall be preserved!" He crossed his arms over his gem on his chest and in a flash of green light a pair of knightly gauntlets appeared. Garnet didn't seem impressed but then he clenched his fist's tight causing three sharp shining blades to come out of each of the two gauntlets. "Then prove yourself in battle, if you want the earth to be saved, you will have to get through me!" He got into his stance ready to fight, and the Crystal Gems summoned their weapons ready for the ultimate showdown for the fate of humanity. The Crystal Gems began their attack with Amethyst charging with her spin ball attack and Pearl firing bursts of light from her spear for some ranged damage. But Emerald had many tricks up his sleeve to aid him in battle. Emerald slammed the blades of his gauntlets into the ground causing massive vines to rise up from the ground which caused Amethyst to get entangled. With Amethyst unable to attack, Pearl rushed in for an attempt to free her fallen friend. But Emerald charged at Pearl with powerful strikes and slashes from his bladed claws, which was so damaging to Pearl it caused her to poof and land on the sands. With both of her allies down, only Garnet remained as the only thing standing between the earth and certain destruction. Garnet rushed in at blinding speeds and began to unleash complete fury onto Emerald with massive damaging strikes. Emerald was knocked back with his shades cracked from this but he didn't seem intimidated by Garnet yet. Emerald removed his shades revealing such beautiful eyes that were cat-like in beautiful shades of green and blue. He lashed out with powerful strikes to Garnet which were extremely damaging to Garnet, so much that even Ruby and Sapphire were beginning to unfused. But they knew they were the last chance so they pulled it together despite the tremendous pain they were in and charged with powerful attacks. Emerald tried to use his life magic but with being struck at the rate, Garnet was doing he couldn't focus on using his magic. Garnet knew she had him where she wanted him and slammed her gauntlets over his head causing Emerald to collapses to the ground. But before he could get up, Garnet landed right on top of him with her knee on his chest and her gauntlet ready to finish off the Dreaded Green Knight. Garnet tightened her fist, ready to deliver the final blow to Emerald but he didn't even show any form of fear for his death. Garnet was impressed by this and decided to let him live, but first she asked him "Why are you trying to destroy the Earth." Emerald laughed and told Garnet "well you wont know if that device goes off." Garnet noticed the device and fired one of her gauntlets at the device causing it to break. From this Garnet was infuriated and reared her other gauntlet ready to strike him down, but Steven ran out and got in the way of Garnet saying "we cant destroy him, he is still a gem after all!" Garnet was in no mood to listen to Steven about this but she then asked Emerald I will let you go if you tell me why you were planning to destroy the earth." Emerald didn't seem intimidated and told Garnet "you wont get an answer out of me, you clod!" Garnet had enough of his nonsense and jumped back making her gauntlet grow in size and fired it at Emerald. Steven couldn't stand by and watch this so he jumped in the way and summoned his shield to protect Emerald. The shot was blocked and Emerald was amazed to see Steven's shield. "That is the shield of Rose Quartz, isn't it?" Steven was surprised that this gem knew her then Emerald looked to Steven and said "I'll tell you what I know." But before he did anything he freed Amethyst from the vine trap and Pearl soon reformed so she can hear as well. Connie also came out from behind the rocks so she could hear about this. "I didn't want to destroy this planet, especially since it was my crowning creation." Steven was confused to hear this and asked him "what do you mean created?" But before he could answer Garnet told Steven "he is one of the legendary three brothers, the three gems that crafted the universe with their powers and the true high rulers of the cosmos." Steven was surprised to hear that this gem was a gem god and bowed in respect to Emerald. Emerald then began to say the rest of why he was trying to destroy the earth. "I didn't want to destroy the earth, but I was ordered by my older brother, Lord Sapphire. For you see there is a threat destined to return to the universe and the only access for this threat is through the earth as it has a form of connection with this beings dimension and our own. For you see if this threat returns, it could mean the end of the universe itself." The gems were surprised to hear this and Steven told Emerald "we can help you find a way to stop this threat without destroying the earth, I'm sure there is a way. Emerald smiled a little and told Steven "if we can find where this connection point is and destroy it, we can just destroy the connection instead of the whole earth." Steven looked to the others and told them "we can help him and still save this planet." Amethyst was uneasy about this since earth was her home but she shrugged and said "whatever, as long as the Earth is safe, I'm in." Pearl looked uneasy about this but she took a deep breath and said I trust Steven, so I guess I trust Emerald." As for Garnet, she had no trust in this gem but she gave up her resistance and told Steven "fine, we will help him" then looked to Emerald and said in a threatening tone "but I got my eye on you." Steven, Connie, and the gems went inside to discuss this which ends the episode. Characters *Steven Universe *Connie *Garnet *Amethyst *Pearl *Emerald Trivia *This episode was originally from the original Legend of Onyx series. *In the original Legend of Onyx series, Emerald came to earth by meteor. *Emerald recognizing Steven's shield is foreshadowing something from Rose's past. Category:VultureKing's Content Category:A to Z Category:Fanons Category:Legend of Onix Episodes